Generic Pokemon Story 622
by Writeman
Summary: An unlucky Trainer named Spike sets off on his own little journey for fame in the world of Pokemon.
1. To live and die in Cliche

Generic Pokémon story 622

A new day begins in the quiet town of Pallet, however, this isn't an average day. On this day new trainers will be sent out to start the journey of a lifetime. Well, actually, yeah, it does seem pretty average when you realize that this happens about every day. I mean really, A LOT of people start these journeys. So many in fact, it seems rather trivial at this point. Self important intro aside, while many stories like this exist, this story will focus on but just one of those nameless trainers. A trainer with the odd name of…

"SPIKE!" Spike was in his room packing while he was listing to his headphones. "SPIKE!" By now Arthur, or Artie as Spike calls him, the family Growlithe was barking at the top of his lungs "SPIKE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN. YOU CAN PACK WHEN YOU GET HOME!" his mother yells up to him. She walks up to his room. "Come on your going to be late" "I'll be done in a second" he replied. "You said that last time" Spike stopped for a second. "Crap!" He said to himself. She was right. For the past three years Spike has missed out on getting his starter Pokémon because he was always too late. "That other kid got to start with a Pikachu" he always argued, but was always turned away. He did suggest taking Artie for a starter but his parents laughed it off, saying Artie was too stupid to know an Ember from a water gun (Yeah, funny story about that one). He also isn't very aggressive, which is true for him AND Spike. Spike really wasn't into all the Battles, but he was interested in all the variations of Pokemon. . "You should know this by now. Your sixteen for crying out loud!" Yes Spike is sixteen. originally a kid could get their starter at ten but about seven years ago out of five trainers only two bothered to train Pokémon. Two of them quit before their sixth badge. One stopped after going to the Johto region, while the other is still traveling the world So, to cut back on costs (what with those starters being mostly located in the Official Pokemon League breeding centers.) they raised the age to raise the age of new trainers to thirteen to make sure the persons one hundred percent up to it. Spike drops his bag on his bed. "Alright, I'll be back soon!" Spike runs out of his house, and towards Oaks Lab. He arrives a few moments later (Almost insultingly, He lived less than 2 blocks away, and yet STILL was horrifyingly late) He sees Professor Oak out in front of the lab Sending off a female trainer. "HEY PROFESSOR OAK!" Oak turned around to see Spike waving him down. "Oh dear..." The professor said to himself. You see, had Spike volunteered at the lab a few months before. The Zubat will NEVER be the same. "Oh, Spike…You're back." "Yep. I hope I'm not too late this year." Spike said hopefully. Oak sighed "Thought wrong I'm afraid." Spikes jaw dropped. "WHAT?" Oak paused for a moment, then smiled "Kidding" Spike was not amused. "Not funny!" "Well, then show up early. One kid gets away with it, then suddenly EVERYONE is doing it…" "You're still upset about the Zubat incident aren't you?" Oak was taken aback, "What?, Erh, no, Its just that, you, uh.. Well, you…" "You got nothing to follow that with do you?" Spike asked dryly. "Hm, No not really. BUT here!" Oak tosses Spike his very first Pokéball. "Whoa! Wait, I don't get to pick?" he asked. "No. That's what happens when you're late" "Fair enough. What is it?" Spike asked, in awe "Just send it out." Spike throws the ball. It lands on a patch of grass with a small "dud" and releases a bright light that takes the form of a blue creature. "Wow! A Squirtle!" Spike picks it up. "This is great!" Oak lets out a smile. " I'm glad you like it. It seems to really like you." Spike could hardly control himself "I don't know what to say!" "Its alright. Here these may come in handy" Oak hands Spike a red electronic device and 5 Pokéballs. "A Pokédex? Don't you already have a full library?" Spike asked. "New Pokemon are being discovered everyday. Its best to have, just in case." Oak reasoned. "I guess that makes sense." Spike said quietly. "Well, If we're done here, be on your way." Spike nodded in agreement "Alright. Thanks again Professor!" Spike holds Squirtle on his back and leaves for home. "Oh, I still gotta give you a name don't I?" The Squirtle looks at Spike. "How bout, Gamera?" The Squirtle gave an un amused look "Snorkel?" This time it didn't. "Kay, I guess you're now Snorkel. Cant say I don't envy you" Spike said jokingly. They arrive at Spike's house. "Yo!" Spike greeted as he walked through the door. At this point, Artie was barking at Snorkel, making the little guy nervous. His mother, in the kitchen walks out to great him. "You're home early. I guess you missed out again?" Spike grinned "You guessed wrong." He lifts Snorkel up, showing him off. "Awww, what'd you name it?" His mother asked. "Snorkel" her face kinda went blank for a moment "Rally? THAT'S what you went with?" "It's a band" "Yeah no." "Why cant you be happy for me?" Spike asked in a defeated tone. "Im kidding." His mother protests. "Though next time, lets not go for a terrible pun" "Just for that the next ones going to be SO much worse." Spike joked. "I figured as much" "Im just gonna go and finish up my packing" Spike Ruins upstairs. "Okay, so this… and this, and oh, cant forget that… DONE!" Spike Grabs his backpack and runs back downstairs. "and I'm off!" "WAIT!" he mother started. "Just a backpack? That cant possibly hold all that stuff you had out" "Well, I kinda cheated." Spike reaches into his bag and pulls out a pokeball. "Lil trick a friend of mine taught me is, Pokeballs can carry ANYTHING" Spike drops it, and a tent pops out. "Since it isn't a Pokemon… or living for that matter, it wont register with the league database, so I can still carry six Pokemon" "That is pretty cheatsy" His mother replies. "Cheatsy, yes. Effective, well, what would have been the point if it wasn't?" "…Goodbye Spike." "Later!" Spike stepped outside, the sun shining as bright as it normally does for these sort of important moments in life. "On second thought, maybe later. Cant see anything with this gla-" "GO" Spike quickly gestures to Snorkel, and they both head towards the road to Viridian City. Spike realizing the is the perfect opportunity to play the most appropriate song ever, plays the theme from some half-boiled detective show on his MP3 player..

Cheap Author notes

Yeah, this Actually Started out as a random RP on a message board I used to go to. However, it was a wee bit disorganized, and fell apart after a while. I got really bored, and decided to continue on anyway. I really don't know where I'm going with this. Half the stuff I write put it in the Anime version but the other stuff list the game events (The ones NOT picked up by the anime version at least), and Im fairly sure another point was from one of the manga versions. I'd do a composite if I wasn't awful in planning things. Ah well. Look for chapter two in the near future, though, if you are at all familiar with my fanfic track record, than that basically means "Its not coming". Just like Mega Man Legends 3 AM I RIGHT?

… I made my self sad now…

PS - WELL, after 4 years of absolutely nothing I present a slightly cleaned up version of chapter one. Somehow, Im pretty sure its riddled with even more typos and grammatical errors, but hey, it's the thought that counts. Also trying really hard not to abuse the ellipses… they are my weakness.


	2. Be Cliché

Picking up where we left off, we now Join Spike and Snorkel as they walk through Viridian City. What sort of whacky misadventures will they run into? "GET OFF MY LAWN STINKIN KIDS!" Oh that's right, the mundane kind. Spike and Snorkel turn around to see an older gentleman flailing about randomly., and starts running towards the duo. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" A younger woman appears and grabs the old man by his shirt collar. "Im sorry" she apologized "But my father is trying to cut back on his caffeine and is going a bit crazy." "Kaaay" Spike acknowledges, still very much confused at the whole situation. "I'm putting some more coffee on now, but it'll take a little bit. Why don't you check out the Pokemart down the street till then? With all the poison types in the Forrest a few antidotes would be good to have on hand." Spike and Snorkel look at each other confused. "Well, She does have a point. We might as well head down there."

They reach the store in no time, and as soon as Spike opens the door "ARE YOU FROM PALLET?!" Spike jump a few feet back. "WHAT IS IT WITH THIS TOWN AND YELLING?!" "Sorry about that" the man apologized. "Its just I have a package I need to get delivered to Professor Oak, and my delivery boy banged in today." "Sure you wanna trust some random kid you just met?" "Im really desperate here. That and I have REALLY lax insurance, but that's not the point here" he explains "Okay, I'll be back within the hour." Spike assures him "Thank you SO much. Here ya go, and remember, straight to Oak" Spike takes the package and starts heading back to Pallet. "Well, at least we both could use the exercise right?" Snorkel just shook his head. "Really, you need to stop that." Snorkel shook his head once more, Spike sighed., then he looks along the road, and sees a few ledges. "This should save some time" he recalls Snorkel, and starts making his way down. "Man, I couldn't make a quick exposition shorter than the time it took to get down from all those ledges" Spike commented as he released Snorkel. Within moments, they were back in Pallet town. "Now to deliver that package." Snorkel just looked at him strangely. "Yeah, you're gonna have to deal with A LOT of redundancy with my. awful, AWFUL memory" Spike comments.

Spike walks up to the door of Oaks lab and knocks on the door, and the insane fury of a hundred Zubat were heard deep within the area. A frantic Oak answers the door. "Hell-oh….Spike… I though you left." he remarked dryly. "Got suckered into an errand for you." He hands Oak the package. "Oh, that custom Pokeball I ordered." Oak opens the package and pulls out a strange gray ball, with what looks like a twist cap on the top, "Trying to make some monsters grow?" Spike joked. "What? This balls based off of an older model Pokeball, I myself had a few as a child. I figured with my Grandsons birthday coming up, thought that it would make a nice gift." "Which one? Blue, Gary or Zedd?" Oak sighs. "Seriously, Thank you Spike." "No Problem. Well, Im off…again." Spike heads towards the entrance of Pallet, and once again, was on the road to Viridian city. "Okay, this time, I have an even BETTER, more fitting song" he says to Snorkel, as Stan Bush's musical styling's filled the air. Snorkel once again rolled his eyes. "Okay, your eyes keep rolling like that they WILL fall out." Spike told him. He immediately stops. "You bought that? Erh, because its true."

Within what seemed like moments worth of lazy writing, they arrived back at the Pokemart. They enter and the shop keeper turns to them. "You're back! So its done?" he asked "Yep" "Thank you so much. Here!" he hands Spike a few antidotes. "You're gonna have to go through the forest, and its crawling with Weedle." "Oh, Thanks." Spike leaves and heads towards the path where the old man was going crazy just an hour or so beforehand.. Now, the same man was there, only calmer, and… wearing a strange robe. "Let me guess. Fortune teller?" Spike asked. "Nope. Fortune GIVER." "Uh huuuh." "Its True. If you talk to me, then walk along Cinnabar Islands coast, a strange Pokemon will appear and give you ANYTHING. Nuggets, Candy, More Pokeballs than you can carry!" he said enthusiastically. Snorkel looked at Spike and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Im gonna go now." Spike walks past the crazy old man. "Strange the only way out of the city is through a narrow road.." he said.

At the forest entrance, he puts on his headphones. He turns to Snorkel. "So, this is probably gonna take a few hours, because we also need to train, in case we run into wild-" Spike looks and sees a Weedle charging at them,. Spike quickly grabs and throws a poke ball. The Weedle is instantly engulfed in a red light, and is sucked into the ball, which wobbles for a moment, before clicking. Spike walks over and picks up the ball. "NAME?" the ball asked. "Dai" "DAI- IS THIS NAME OKAY?" "Yes" "DAI REGISTERED". "That was far easier than it should have been" Spike noted. He was right, seeing as first Pokemon need to be weakened before they can be caught. Most of the time at least. "Ah well" he thinks to himself. "Least now we can save some energy fro training" Spike takes out his Pokedex. "Alright, Bug \ Poison… Not going to be a lot of help fighting the Pewter gym, and not that great at Cerulean either… lessee what other guys are normally around here. Pidgy, no, Metapod, no, Pikachu… Really? Nice, that'll help out a lot against the water gym. Okay, lives in heavily wooded areas, often larger trees with plenty of fruit." Spike looks around, and in the distance seens a large tree with an abundance of apples. "There we go!" Spike takes three steps before a kid in a Straw hat stops him "HEY!" Spike turns around "Wanna battle?" he asked bluntly. "Sure?" "Good. GO GENE!" out pops… a metapod. "Uh, go Snorkel" Spike said abit unenthusiastically" "GENE, USE HARDEN" The Metapod froze, and got a glossy coating. "Tackle" Snorkel rammed into the Metapod, and knocks it over." "NO! YOU BEAT ME!" the kid said, completely shocked. He recalls his Metapod and runs off. Spike barely finished rolling his eyes when he heard a slight "pi" He looks to he left to see a Pikachu look at him and Snorkel strangely. "Snorkels no good here" He thought. Spike pulls out Dai's ball, the Pikachu notices, and starts charging electricity, Spike stops, as does the Pikachu. Spike quickly drops the ball, the bright flash briefly confusing the Pikachu. DAI, STRING SHOT!" Dai shot web. Like, A LOT of web at the Pikachu, disorienting it further. Spike throws an empty ball, engulfing the electrical mouse in a red light. The ball wobbles, and stops, signaling that the Pikachu has been caught. Spike picks up the ball. "NAME:" He stops for a moment, listening to his headphones. Answer must be somewh- "Buzy." "BUZY ACCEPTED". "Awesome" Spike said, as he throws the ball, summoning his new charge. "Alright you three, I think its time for some serious training." As soon as Spike said that however, a weird, almost cliffhangerish shriek rang throughout the forest. "We start just after we help that shrieks owner"

Chapter notes - A second chapter? LE GASP! Only took me about 7 years to do one of these. ANYWAY, with Spike - I'm gonna be honest, here he starts drifting away from being a terrible self inserted RP, to a terrible version of a character I wrote for a story that never took off. Lazy writing? Maybe, I just don't like doing OC- DO NOT STEAL fics,… but then again, that's kinda the point of the games.

Also fixed the layout a bit… and made things worse. Yeah, I am super rusty at this


End file.
